Blue's Story Time
" | image = Steve_and_blue_315.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 4 (#104) | airdate = September 30, 1996 | previous = "Mailbox's Birthday" | next = "What Does Blue Need?"}} " " is the fourth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. Summary "It's story time and Blue wants to read her favorite story so we play Blue's Clues to figure out what the story is. Couched between the clues, we help Shovel and Pail act out Jack and Jill, arrange our photo album in order, and help three bears choose which bowl and cup belongs to whom." Elements *'Question:' What is Blue's favorite story? *'Clues:' **1. Bricks **2. A wolf **3. A pig *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' The Three Little Pigs *'Incorrect answer:' The Little Pig Who Cried Wolf *'Living room picture:' Humpty Dumpty *'Skidoo location:' Storybook Forest Recap Blue did not want Steve to read "A Puppy's Day" so they play a game of Blue's Clues to find out Blue's Favorite Story. Along the way, they help Shovel and Pail play out "Jack and Jill", put the pictures telling the story of how Blue met Magenta in the right order, and match the three bears with their belongings. The clues were bricks, a wolf and a pig. Steve thought it was the story of "The Little Pig Who Cried Wolf" but the answer was "The Three Little Pigs". Because it had a pig who built a house of bricks and a big bad wolf tried to blow down the brick house. After figuring out the answer to Blue's Clues it was story time. Shovel, Pail, Tickety Tock, Magenta, and the three bears all came to hear the story. After the story, Steve sings the so long song and the episode ends. Characters Gallery Steve Burns.jpg Steve Burns..jpg Steve Burns...jpg Steve Burns....jpg Steve Burns.....jpg Steve Burns......jpg Here_it_is!_2.jpg Steve Burns........jpg Steve Burns.........jpg Steve Burns.......jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme Blue's Story Time.gif Bricks.PNG Bricks.png|Bricks 036CD9A5-DB22-4F77-A0D9-C5C416732F74.jpeg Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg Mail Season 1 Blue's Story Time.gif MAIL!!_28.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Theme 4.gif Mailtime Season 1 Blue's Story Time.jpg Wolf.PNG Wolf.png|Wolf Blues Story Time.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Talking to Steve.jpg Bandicam 2018-06-28 15-01-36-942.jpg Pig.PNG Pig.png|Pig jphxp.gif|That's it! That's brilliant! Monkeys.png Watch Episode Trivia *﻿Steve invites the viewer in. He explains to the viewer that it is story time and he is just about to read a story Steve gets ready to read the book, A Puppy's Day from What Time Is It for Blue?. *This was the first episode to be directed by Traci Paige Johnson. *This is Shovel and Pail's first official appearance in the series. *Multiple pawprints were seen for the first clue. *Pictures of Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Tickety Tock from Snack Time and What Time Is It for Blue? are shown in Blue's photo album. *When this episode is shown on Noggin, the Noggin logo at the bottom-left corner entirely blocks out the pawprint on the second clue until the camera angle changes to focus in on it. *This episode is the first of two episodes on "Story Time" VHS. *This is the first episode to use the "Right there", "No", "Behind you", "Thinking Chair" and "A clue, a clue, a clue" lines. *This is the second time to use the "Notebook" phrase from Mailbox's Birthday and "No" and "A clue" phrases from What Time Is It For Blue?. *This is the first time Magenta is mentioned and shown. Magenta looks exactly like Blue, just with the fur color different. Magenta will not appear in full until Magenta Comes Over. Magenta is voiced by Koyalee Chanda, rather than Traci Paige Johnson, the voice of Blue, as some information suggests. *When Steve says "Is it the story of 'The Little Pig Who Cried Wolf?'" (his incorrect answer), it is a reference to Aesop's fable "The Boy Who Cried Wolf," which is about a boy who repeatedly cried that a wolf was attacking his sheep, such that villagers no longer heeded his cry when a real wolf appeared. *This is the first episode where Mailtime happens before the second clue is found. *This is the first episode where Steve and Mailbox have a conversation during the Mailtime segment. *This is the first episode Steve happy cries when he finds the first clue. *This was the first time Steve and Blue did not skidoo in the Yellow Swirl Frame. This also happens in later episodes of the show. *The Oogla Boogla monster is mentioned in this episode's Mailtime segment as a puppet. That name also appears in the third season episode Blue's Big Costume Party, but with a different image and gender. *The bears appear in this episode. *When Steve says "That's it! That's brilliant!" His voice sounds funny, like a teenage boy (Extremely happily loudly high tone). *When Steve walks into the garden, his hair from Snack Time is seen. This also happens during the Mailtime song and segments. *This episode is seen as the first episode on the VHS "Story Time". *This is the first episode where the first clue is found outside. *This is also the first episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as the "Performance Director" for this episode, a credit that does not usually appear and is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *After Steve drew the third clue down in his notebook, the clue is still seen on the pig (Which is the third clue). *Steve gets closer to the camera when he says MAIL!!! Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Mailtime before 2nd Clue